Princesa Celestia/Galeria/Temporada 1
A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png Princess Celestia in the story S1E01.png Celestia Raising Sun S01E01.png Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png Storybook Celestia casting magic S01E01.png Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png Celestia Harmony S01E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Princess Celestia S01E02.png Celestia with Twilight S1E2.png Twilight Celestia Hugs S1E02.png Princess Celestia "I knew you could do it" S1E02.png Celestia talking to Twilight in the ruins S1E2.png Celestia walks to Luna S1E2.png Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png Princess Celestia talking with Princess Luna S1E2.png Princess Luna making her choice to Celestia S01E02.png Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png Swanlestia S1E2.png Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png Princess Celestia looking at the crowd S1E02.png Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png O Convite Extra Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png Princess Celestia in Rarity's fantasy S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Princess Celestia in her study S1E05.png Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png Celestia scroll rain S1E05.png Celestia reading Twilight's letter S1E05.png Celestia Writing to Twilight S1E5.png Princess Celestia S1E05.png A Praga do Século Princess Celestia arriving in Ponyville S01E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites taking Celestia with them S01E10.png Celestia's chariot descends from Canterlot S1E10.png Celestia's chariot comes in for a landing S1E10.png Twilight and friends see the chariot arrive S1E10.png Main five bow to Celestia S1E10.png Princess Celestia 'see you again' S01E10.png Princess Celestia 'as well as your friends' S01E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png Pinkie passes by surprised Celestia S1E10.png Celestia watches parasprite parade in bewilderment S1E10.png Parasprite resting on Celestia's wing S1E10.png Princess Celestia honored by the "parade" S1E10.png Princess Celestia "have to wait for another time" S1E10.png Princess Celestia 'emergency in Fillydelphia' S1E10.png Celestia mentions "some sort of infestation" S1E10.png Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Celestia asks for Twilight's friendship report in person S1E10.png Twilight and friends next to Celestia's chariot S1E10.png Twilight and friends bid farewell to Celestia S1E10.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Princess Celestia reads Twilight's letter S01E12.png Celestia Mark - S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Ponies kneeling before Celestia S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Celestia talking ID S1E13.png Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png Sentido Pinkie Celestia crashing down S1E15.png Princess Celestia S1E15.png Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png Celestia flying away S1E15.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Princess Celestia and her guards S1E16.png Celestia waves to the crowd S1E16.png Princess Celestia gasping S1E16.png Princess Celestia and guards S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Princess Celestia praises Rainbow Dash's performance S01E16.png Celestia crowns Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Um Pássaro no Casco Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Celestia cupcake S01E22.png Pinkie Pie eats Celestia's cupcake S1E22.png Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Pinkie Pie's tail is being pulled S1E22.png Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png Celestia brunch S01E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png Celestia and her tea S1E22.png Celestia grin S01E22.png Celestia fraud S01E22.png Celestia gotcha S01E22.png Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png Fluttershy talking with Celestia S1E22.png Celestia and Fluttershy bond over love of animals S01E22.png Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png Philomena coughing her feathers off S01E22.png A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png Fluttershy accepts responsibility S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Celestia looks over Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy and Celestia "rather melodramatic" S01E22.png Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png Princess Celestia and Philomena S01E22.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing S01E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png As Crônicas das Marcas Celestia appears S1E23.png Celestia rising S1E23.png Celestia raising the sun S1E23.png Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png Celestia looking S1E23.png Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png Celestia looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png Celestia 'You have a very special gift' S1E23.png Celestia 'But you need to learn' S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike S1E23.png Filly Twilight hopping around Celestia S1E23.png Filly Twilight celebrating S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas At the Gala Princess Celestia appears S01E26.png Twilight dreams about Celestia S1E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Twilight runs up to Celestia S01E26.png Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png Twilight and Celestia "we have so much to catch up on" S01E26.png Twilight With Celestia S1E26.png Twilight wish came true S1E26.png Twilight "This isn't what I hoped" S1E26.png Twilight shaking S01E26.png Twilight after shaking S1E26.png Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom S01E26.png Celestia tells Twilight to Run S1E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens